disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers Assemble
|episodes = 71 |list_episodes = Avengers Assemble episode list |executive = Alan Fine Dan Buckley Joe Quesada Eric Radomski Stan Lee Jeph Loeb |producer = Joe Casey Joe Kelly Duncan Rouleau Steven T. Seagle (Man of Action) |runtime = |company = Marvel Animation Disney-ABC Domestic Television |channel = Disney XD |picture = |audio = |premiere = May 26, 2013 |ended = Present |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Avengers Assemble is an animated series, based on the fictional Marvel Comics superhero team the Avengers, which has been designed to capitalize on the success of the Avengers. Avengers Assemble premiered on May 26, 2013, on Disney XD. The series became a replacement for The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It aired alongside Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Ultimate Spider-Man. Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, Duncan Rouleau and Steven T. Seagle, a group known as Man of Action, have been confirmed to be the executive producers of the series. Premise Falcon (the newest member of the Avengers) is the main eyes and ears of the viewer as he fights evil and saves the world with his teammates (consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor). Plot When he is dying due to his imperfect Super Soldier Serum, Red Skull teams up with MODOK (who upgrades HYDRA's tech) to kidnap Captain America so that he can transfer his mind to a more fit body. After his defeat by a reassembled team of Avengers, Red Skull takes Iron Man's armor for its life support system leaving Tony Stark for dead. The Avengers get Stark to a new armor, but Red Skull attacks them at the mansion and is again defeated. Red Skull plans to take away everything the Avengers hold dear from their lives to their country by trying to have them hated by the people for failing to save the day. To even the playing field, Red Skull brings together his team of power giants called the Cabal where his invitational transmissions are shown to have been received by Attuma, Doctor Doom, and Dracula. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. intercept a transmission and the Avengers remain together to battle the Cabal. To stay close after Avengers Mansion blew up, they set up their base in Avengers Tower. Principal cast *Laura Bailey – Black Widow, Gamora (2nd time), Darkstar *Troy Baker – Hawkeye, Loki, Doombot, Red Guardian, Whiplash *Grant George – Ant-Man *Adrian Pasdar – Iron Man, Bruto the Strongman *Bumper Robinson – The Falcon, Human Cannonball *Roger Craig Smith – Captain America, Torgo, Great Gambonnos, Grim Reaper, J.O.E.Y., Radioactive Man *Fred Tatasciore – The Hulk, Thunderball, Volstagg, Ringmaster, Crimson Dynamo, Crossbones *Travis Willingham – Thor, Bulldozer, Brok, Trick Shot, Growing Man Additional Cast * Jonathan Adams – Absorbing Man * Charlie Adler – MODOK * Rene Auberjonois – Ebony Maw * Drake Bell – Spider-Man * Bob Bergen – Winter Soldier * J.B. Blanc – Mangog * Brian Bloom – Hyperion * Dave Boat – Thing * Clancy Brown – Uatu the Watcher, Red Hulk * Corey Burton – Dracula * Cam Clarke – Piledriver * Jack Coleman – Doctor Strange * Stephen Collins – Howard Stark * Will Collyer – Tony Stark (age 14 and 17) * Chris Cox – Star-Lord (1st time) * Trevor Devall – Rocket Raccoon (2nd time) * John DiMaggio – Wrecker, Galactus * Robin Atkin Downes – Glorian * Will Friedle – Star-Lord (2nd time), Jeter Kan Too * Nika Futterman – Gamora (1st time) * Ralph Garman – Mojo * Clare Grant – Titania * Seth Green – Rocket Raccoon (1st time) * Grey Griffin – Captain Marvel * Jennifer Hale – Freya, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Songbird * Brandon Hender – Tony Stark (age 8 and 11) * David Kaye – J.A.R.V.I.S., Space Phantoms, Blood Brother #1, Corvus Glaive, Vision * Tom Kenny – Impossible Man, Whirlwind * Kathreen Khavari – Ms. Marvel * Maurice LaMarche – Doctor Doom * Phil LaMarr – Doctor Spectrum, Nuke * Vanessa Marshall – Hela * James C. Mathis III – Heimdall, Black Panther * Chi McBride – Nick Fury * Jim Meskimen – Arsenal, Ultron * Liam O'Brien – Red Skull, Blood Brother #2 * Kevin Michael Richardson – Ulik, Groot * Anthony Ruivivar – Nighthawk * Daryl Sabara – Aaron Reece * Dwight Schultz – Attuma * J.K. Simmons – J. Jonah Jameson * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. – Thanos * David Sobolov – Drax the Destroyer * Jason Spisak – Justin Hammer, Speed Demon * April Stewart – Lady Zarta, Power Princess * Cree Summer – Darlene Wilson * Kari Wahlgren – Proxima Midnight * Hynden Walch – Princess Python, Supergiant * Frank Welker – Odin Crew *Collette Sunderman – Voice Director *Joe Moeller – Casting Director Trivia *The Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Avengers Playset is based on the show. Development Jeph Loeb, Head of Marvel Television and a producer on the series, stated that the series is intended to closely echo the tone and feel of the 2012 The Avengers film. The series features a combination of 2D and CGI animation. Avengers Assemble is believed to be viewed as a continuation of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, though it was later stated by other sources that it was an entirely different series. The series premiered on July 7, 2013, with a 1-hour preview of the series airing on May 26. The first episode was made available free on iTunes on May 21. Gallery Avengersassemble.jpg Avengers_Assemble.jpg Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinsister 6 and Avengers Ultron Revolution Logos.jpg Avengers Ultron Revolution Poster.jpg Avenger Recruits AA.png Avengers_Assemble_Poster.jpg Avengers Secret Wars.jpg MAA-404-Email-Blast-.png Avengers Secret Wars Poster.jpg Promotional Villains Images File:Loki_AA_01.png|Loki File:Whiplash_(Ultimate).png|Whiplash. External links * *Marvel's Avengers Assemble Wiki References de:Avengers – Gemeinsam unbesiegbar! Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Marvel television series Category:2010s television series